UnbatedAura
Spawn and Early Days UnbatedAura spawned in Western China on May 23, 2019. He roamed around, finding the Great Wall settlement (Qin), and kept moving. He asked in chat how to teleport, and fritzstick invited him to then Theodoro. UnbatedAura quickly left this town after realizing he did not have access to anything. He then moved Eastward, finding a town that had fallen only days prior. It had not been looted yet, and so he took that liberty unto himself. While he was looting this fallen town, a player by the name of GianMaster from Lima, Bolivia-Peru, invite him to join his town. UnbatedAura quickly accepted and teleported to its spawn. While he was amazed at how beautiful the buildings were, he knew he could not stay there forever. His goal was to make it to the Salt Lake Valley in present day Utah and establish a nation there. After about 3 days of doing nothing, GianMaster offered Unbated 64 gold to create the town of Caucasus in South America. He quickly accepted, but after another day he disbanded Caucasus and moved North. A player named 32Benja invited Aura to join the town then named Klondike, Alaska, and Aura quickly accepted, once again. He gave Benja 10 gold in exchange for one of the Japanese Style Houses in Klondike. He moved in and renovated the interior. The house had been destroyed by its previous inhabitant, but Aura repaired it with everything he could find. Not knowing that the farm with villagers that also happened to be in his plot was a breeder, he killed two of them and sold the last one. About a week later, Benja made his return to France, leaving Alaska to t0rguin. t0rguin did not log on in time to claim all the plots, however, and Aura got an idea. Second Stage Aura realized he could open chests in the plots adjacent to his own, and figured out he could claim said plots. He began to claim the entire town of Klondike, including the throne. He declared himself the de-facto Emperor of Alaska, and moved into a Japanese Style Palace. He fixed up the palace and made it homely. Aura had another idea, though. He wanted to start a museum. After multiple weeks alone in the entire nation, Aura decided he had to do something. He contacted shirazmatas to ask if removing diamond blocks was grief. Shiraz said it wasn't. Aura then took out his pickaxe and stole the Alaskan Throne. 32Benja holds a grudge on Aura for this. Benny_Bahama invited Aura to join Chukotka, the capital of Bering-Strait. Aura stayed in this nation for less than a day, however, and he moved to the Salt Lake Valley region to establish his town. On June 13, 2019, Aura established his town. At first, the town's name was Salt City. The nation California was testing nation invite range, and Salt City happened to receive one of these invites. He joined the nation of California, and stayed there for over a month. Third Stage Days after this, Aura renamed his town to Argent. A month after founding his town, however, Aura broke off from California and established the nation of Deseret. Deseret was immediately inducted into the mega-nation Cascadia, but this would change. Many weeks later, Deseret seceded from Cascadia and joined the emerging Foedus Christiana, an alliance formed by yaznayu, a previous enemy of Aura's, but they had grown closer. Intermittence Aura went on many adventures during the time between his join date and the secession from Cascadia. He briefly became friends with the player camdropz, a decision he would learn to regret. After the town of Winnipeg fell, Aura and BonZZil went to investigate the ruins. However, Death15896 and yaznayu were there waiting for them. Aura climbed a tower that went to build height (256), where Death15896 (now banned indefinitely) knocked him off the tower and killed him. Death sold Aura's shield, which had incredible value to Aura, to yaznayu, who then sold it back to Aura for 29g. yaznayu created a duplicate of Aura's shield and used it as his own. After being killed, yaznayu's version went to the now defunct museum of Dick, Deutschland, where it was then sold to Aura for his museum. He is known for his ultra-Conservative values. The player Synargle, gave Aura all of his items when he typed 4591 in chat before anyone else. Fourth Stage Aura became the elected president of Cascadia on Nov 1, 2019. On November 21st, 2019, UnbatedAura resigned from the position of President of Cascadia and took his nation, Deseret, with him. Cascadia lost yet another province that day. Quotes "-winnie the pooh porn basubaslly" "-im boutta go stars and stripes on Fuze's bare ass" "-not too many people actually like minecraft softcore porn" Edit (1): To yaznayu and kip: In the long term we succeeded. Foedus Christiana may have died, but the ideals did not. Uesugi and Cascadia are in shambles. Their governments are collapsed. Uesugi has accepted its fate, but on the other hand... Cascadia refuses to keel over and die. I never wanted this for them, no, no... But it is the course of life. They have become a dictatorship, in a way. They keep Ranger as their "God Emperor" using the facade of democracy to continue their endeavors. They elect "Presidents" but give them little power. In the end it is all up to what Ranger wants to happen. I've seen it myself. They are scrambling to keep power and survive, with little success. It's fun to think about those times. Those times when even dukasv had a sliver of power. But those times are over now, and little stay faithful to our cause. People liked us. People favored us. We were more influential than Regional Powers in terms of Psychology. They can't get hardly any respect from even the most timid of individuals. So for now, this is me signing off, I suppose. Edit (2): To kip and others: In the event this message gets to you, I suggest you come to my town as soon as possible. Edit (3): To Cascadia: I apologize that things ended up this way for you. I believed in you, once. "Once" cannot be forever, though. Edit (4): 01001100 01101111 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101100 01101001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01000110 01101111 01100101 01100100 01110101 01110011 00100000 01000011 01101000 01110010 01101001 01110011 01110100 01101001 01100001 01101110 01100001 00101110 00100000 = Category:Players